The major goals of the study are to test the long-term efficacy of family therapy as a part of a drug dependence treatment program and to develop predictors of treatment outcome for the same. Secondary goals include checking the reliability of addicts' self-reports and identifying major trends in drug use and in family adjustment patterns over time. The sample consists of 107 families, as follows: 21 addicts' families in paid (reimbursed) family therapy; 20 addicts' families in unpaid family therapy; 19 addicts' families in family movie treatment; 42 addicts in non-family (methadone only) treatment; 5 addicts' families who were evaluated for family treatment a multi-modal drug treatment program, including methadone and weekly urine tests. The method will involve getting follow-up information on these addicts and their families over a 3 to 4 year post-treatment period. "Sets" of interviews will be obtained at 6, 12, 21, 30, 39, and 48 months post-treatment. The data analysis plan includes: (a) determining differences in outcome among the 4 treatment groups on both individual and family dependent variables; (b) developing long-term outcome predictors from pre-treatment, in-treatment and post-treatment variables; (c) establishing reliability parameters of addict self-reports; (d) identifying long-term trends in addict drug-taking and adjustment patterns and correlating these with events within the family; (e) tracking critical events and life changes over time in addicts' families.